Under The Waves
by PipoTachyon
Summary: As I emerged from my oceanic Hell, I saw the light... and it was the most beautiful thing I would ever see... along with the last. (Author's Note: No there is NO OC PAIRINGS IN THIS. Vaati is a bit OOC though ; Enjoy anyway, I hope? By the way this is a one-shot, in case you couldn't tell after reading it.)


I couldn't. I couldn't die. No matter what. So I was trapped now, where the wind doesn't blow… deep, down under millions of tons of waves. My own oceanic hell. What did I have to live for?

Years and years. After that dreaded sword had "slain" me, I was transported to a room, with no light and no comfort. But since when did I want comfort? I was The Great Wind Mage Vaati, when did I ever want something like mere comfort?

But deep down, that small, Minish self of mine was screaming for it. It wanted something to tell it that it was going to be alright, even though I knew a fate worse than death was well on its way, unknowing of its intentions. That helpless side of me was begging for this disgusting, mortal feeling called "comfort", and it sickened me… at that moment. Now though, under the ocean, I regret ever feeling despise towards such a feeling.

But let me tell you the story of how I got to this place.

So there I was, in that room with no light. My belt felt tighter for some reason. I was in the form of a Hylian. The same one that my old master called vile.

"So, you were lowly enough crawl away… why couldn't you have taken my advice? Why couldn't you have learned better?" A voice asked me. Finally, a light emanated from behind me. I turned around, knowing whom I would find.

Ezlo…

Suddenly, I broke down. I was sorry for everything I did. I was sorry for ever putting on that hat. Sorry for my fascination with the dark magic. Everything I ever did wrong… which seemed to be everything I ever did at all. And… I began to cry.

The Minish Sage before me sounded choked up, but he stayed firm in the face.

"Vaati… You must pay for what you've done, one way or another. So… so I'm banishing you… to the seafloor. And if you are to come to the surface, you shall fade away… forever."

Suddenly, I felt hard, cold metal around my neck. It was a cuff, with a chain hooked to it. It was attached to a big, jagged stone.

"No…" I cried. I didn't know what to do. "No, please… take the cap… take my powers… I'm sorry…" I sobbed. "I'm sorry, Master… I'm sorry…"

"I'm not your master." He replied coldly, no feeling in his voice but regret. It wasn't regret towards banishing me though; it was regret towards ever taking me in as a pupil. It was disdain of me. It felt horrible. All of these mortal feelings… they felt horrible. I hated it. Why couldn't I be my normal self? Bear through it? Why?

"I'm your enemy." He hissed.

And with that… I was gone. And everything was dark… and cold… and… wet..?

No… no… NO!

It was so, so cold. All I could do was sleep. All I could do was dream about my life on land. And how much of a failure I was…

I was chained to this rock, by the neck like the disgusting animal I was.

Days and days, months and months, years and years… they all went by so slowly… and so painfully. This was truly worse than death.

Suddenly, I felt something tug on me, assuming it was a fish. I had a couple encounters with them. If it were a dangerous one I would blow them away. This time, if it was though, I was determined not to. Let them eat me or destroy me. I surely deserve it.

Then, I saw a water serpent. She was a rare sight. The thing about them is that they're intelligent. They can speak, and swim very swiftly.

"Who are you?" She asked me. I had much shame in answering her with my name. I looked down.

"I am Vaati, the Wind Mage. I was banished here by my master. I have committed many unspeakable crimes. I am infamous amongst Hyrule… and I deserve to be here, but… I want to see the light." I said, knowing what would happen if that were to happen.

She looked at me with pity, her florescent blue and green scales shimmering as her body waved in the water.

"I'll take you to the light. I haven't had a friend in a long time though. Will you be my friend?"

I didn't know whether I should smile or scorn. After all I told her about my crimes, she still wanted me as a friend? But this is what I was looking for. How could I turn it down?

"Of course." I answered.

"Vaati, how can you breathe under water?" she asked me.

"I have magic that allows me to." I said.

"Okay." She said. "You know, I'm glad to have a friend… thank you." She said.

All I could think about was the light though.

"Can you take me to the light, please?"

"Of course, Vaati." She said. She then smashed my rock in half, something I had tried but could not do. I had been cursed with a spell that made me weak.

She then embraced me and began swimming up. And I held onto her.

"And… my name is Trenane" she said. I just nodded, with a 'hm' sound. As she swam upward, I saw the coral reefs and the beauty of the wildlife around me. I didn't want it to end. And Trenane was holding me close as she swam up higher and higher. But then I realized…

She was giving me comfort.

I held onto her, and kept looking up, and I asked her point blank:

"What would you do if I died?" I asked.

She stopped swimming, and looked at me, treading.

"Vaati… I would cry… and I would pray that in the next life, you're happy." She said.

"You barely know me though. And I'm a criminal…" I replied.

"Yes, maybe, but you're still my friend." And with that, she swam the last few feet, before I started seeing it clearly.

The sun…

The light…

The _end…_

As I looked up and emerged from my watery prison, the tears fell from my eyes.

"How is it?" Trenane asked me.

"It's… beautiful…" I said… and with that I closed my eyes, my spirit leaving my body behind. She must have known. Because she swam all the way to shore to bury me…

No longer able to talk to her, or feel her, I felt alone. But that light… and that comfort… I will remember it forever. That last feeling of joy I felt, when I was right under the waves.


End file.
